


Это последнее лето

by Yozhik



Category: American McGee's Alice
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Это последнее лето

Кот трётся о её ноги, жёсткие кости, что торчат из-под шкуры, из-под грязной шерсти, наверняка оставят синяки, но такие мелочи Алису не волнуют; Алиса отбрасывает с лица пряди, слипшиеся от мокрой бумажной трухи, рассеянно почёсывает Кота за ухом.  
Столько всего ещё впереди.  
Алиса смутно помнит, как они подходили к замку, как Кот лизал шершавым языком её ладонь и мурлыкал «Смейся, моя королева» – и как тело Кота разлеталось кровавыми клочьями; и что она видела в глазах Королевы.  
Это был сон, думает Алиса, зарывается ледяными пальцами в расплывающуюся шерсть Кота, и бормочет непослушными губами:  
– Твоя улыбка по-прежнему согревает, котик.  
И сжимает нож.


End file.
